Five Things That Never Happened To Gibbs and Kate
by foreverfalling10
Summary: Content kinda explained by title. Contains spoilers for 2x23 Twilight. Contains KateGibbs


**Title: **Five Things That Never Happened to Gibbs and Kate: Part 1: Saviour

**Rating: **T (subject to change)

**Length: **1094 Words

**Author: **Rach; foreverfalling10

**Author's Note: **None of the characters belong to me, they're Bellisario's and tptb. This fic has been written for the 5nevers comm on Livejournal. This chapter contains spoilers for 2x23 Twilight and is an alternate ending for that. Many thanks to Sammie (dizzy-dreamer) for the beta, and to Laney, Amz, Holly, Sammie and Agatha for being fabulous!

* * *

"Shooter!" she shouts, diving forward, her body going into a spasm as the bullet impacts into her chest. A deathly silence fills the air as her body slumps and hits the rough surface of the roof, limbs splayed everywhere. He spins, his heart clenching, and fires his pistol at the source of the bullet, unloading the entire clip of his weapon. He hears Tony behind him, his gun firing a torrent of bullets at the terrorist. He watches – with a slight sense of satisfaction – the body fall from his hiding place in some kind of steel structure, his chest dotted with red wounds. He feels his stomach constrict as he turns around and sees her still fallen form, her deep brown hair fanned out around her face. 

"Katie…" he breathes, stumbling the short distance to where she lay, slipping his empty pistol into the holster on his waist. He reaches out a shaking hand and gently rolls her over, terrified of what damage he's going to see.

"Katie?" He whispers again, his voice quieter, cracking slightly at the end. A soft groan escapes her lips as her eyelids flutter and her warm brown eyes gaze up at him, blinking as a look of confusion flashes briefly across her face. He releases a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Ouuuch…" she groans, rubbing her side where the small metal round lay, embedded into the Kevlar of her vest. He reaches down and grasps her smaller hand in his and helps her to her feet, his hand resting on her right arm, helping keep her upright.

"You ok Kate?" Tony asks the relief evident on his face, as he steps towards them, looking around cautiously for more threats, his gun still grasped loosely in one hand.

"Tony, I've just been shot at point blank range!" She moaned, shooting a mock glare at him, tightly holding onto Gibbs' arm, her body contorting with pain every time she took a breath. Tony chuckles, his familiar big, teeth-flashing grin reappearing on his face,

"You did good Kate!" He says, his tone completely serious, as his brown eyes lock with hers for a moment. She smiles softly at him, her grasp still tight on Gibbs' forearm. Gibbs' nods slowly, his eyes squinting slightly as he sees a flash of light out the corner of his eye, a red light dancing over the wall. Dread fills his stomach; his body going into a cold sweat as he watches it come to rest on Kate's forehead, a bright imperfection on her soft clear skin. The light from a sniper's scope.

"Get down now DiNozzo!" He shouts, reaching out blindly to push Tony to the ground while leaping forward and pulling Kate down, covering her petite frame with his much larger one, his torso pressed right against hers, his weight on his hands resting on either side of her face. She gazes up at him, brown eyes locking with blue, as they hear the impact of the round in the concrete wall behind them. Instinctively she clenches her body, her face burrowing into his shoulder, inhaling the scent of sawdust mixed with coffee that was so _Gibbs; _as he closes his eyes, holding his breath as they hear the round whoosh past their heads.

"Tony?" she says, her voice shaking, as she attempts to peer over the top of Gibbs, "Tony are you ok?"

"Yeah…" a familiar voice says faintly, "Gee Boss… you sure do shove hard… I think I've broken something" The voice adds, while coughing violently.

Gibbs chuckles, "S'better than having your brains blown out DiNozzo!"

"True boss… very true…"

Kate giggles softly, her face still pressed into Gibbs' shoulder, her hair into his face, the fruity smell of her shampoo filling his nostrils.

"Katie?" he whispers, rolling sideways carefully, so he is lying beside her, "You ok?"

"Uhuh…" she responds, nodding slowly, a look of shock on her face, "Gibbs… who… what was that?" she asks, biting her lip nervously, her brown eyes filled with worry as she gazed up at him, "It wasn't..." she stops, both of them knowing who she was talking about.

"I… I don't know…" He says, even though they both know that it was, while crawling over to sit against the low wall beside them, his back towards the shooter. Kate follows, her body flat against the ground as she slides quickly, landing snug against the wall, the rough bricks cutting into her exposed flesh. She pulls herself into a sitting position, wincing as the movement causes pain to shoot through her bruised torso, a small gasp emitting from her mouth. Her face contorts in an expression of pain as she carefully feels along her ribs, checking for further injures.

"Ari set us up." Kate states, staring at a small scuff mark on the rough concrete of the roof, "He lured us to this roof top so he could," she pauses, exhaling slowly, "So he could shoot me." Her eyes remained fixed on the spot, blinking quickly, her mouth twitching, her chin raised defiantly in a bid to stop the hot tears she could feel pricking at the corner of her eyes. Gibbs stretches out a hand, and carefully rests it on her shoulder, turning her around to face him. She looks down, inspecting the black flats that decorated her feet, their small bows dirty and frayed after the gun fight on the roof.

"I'll protect you Katie…" he whispers, so quietly that her ears strain to hear it. She lets out a strangled sob, a solitary tear leaking out of the corner of her eye, as he rests his arm around her shoulders and pulls her into an awkward half hug, her small frame rested against his side. She closes her eyes, silent tears streaming down her cheeks, as she lets out a soft chuckle,

"I meant to be protecting you remember?"

"Protection Detail's over" He says, smiling at her, as he gets to his feet, extending a rough hand towards her. She returns the smile, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears as she reaches up and encases his rough hand in her soft one. Her breath hitches as he pulls her to her feet – the movement causing her chest muscles to protest.

"Let's go home Katie." He whispers, his arm wrapped carefully around her waist, a hand resting on the curve of her hip; as they he leads her slowly across the roof, the sun setting in the evening sky above them.

* * *

** A/N: **Well? If you liked it (or if you didn't!) please leave me a review! 


End file.
